Once upon a game of mini golf
by isdonisgood
Summary: It always starts with a game of mini golf.


Fic: Once upon a game of Mini Golf  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 945  
Spoilers: As long as you know LoVe broke up in the summer between season 1 and 2. This takes place just before Veronica would have gotten together with Duncan in the canon.  
Summary: It always starts with a game of mini golf.  
Author's note: This is written for spikeshunny on **vm_santa** gift. Also this was beta'd by the fabulous **afrocurl** who put up with my really bad punctuation (and other problems) to help turn it into a semi-decant fic. So if I haven't said it enough **afrocurl** thank you, thank you, thank you.

Veronica couldn't believe it. She didn't know how she ended up here. She didn't know how she was talked into this. Now she was so much more unimpressed when she saw who else was standing around the first hole. Turning to stare at her companions she had to ask the burning question on her mind.

"Did you plan this?"

"No," Mac replied, "We had no idea he would be here."

"We promise," Wallace said, before making a Scouts salute, "All we wanted was for you to get out of your room for something other than work."

"Hey! I go out for other things."

"Going out for ice cream and junk food doesn't count," Mac said with a small smile.

"I knew I should have put conditions on this game of mini golf," Veronica seethed to herself before following her friends over to the first hole where Logan and his friends, Dick and Beaver, where standing waiting for the couple in front of them to finish taking their turn.

"Mars, what's crack-a-lacking?" Dick asked as he saw the trio come over.

"Nothing as long as the three of you don't burn down this place too," Veronica said with a smirk.

"Don't worry the only thing on fire here will be me," Logan said with his usual smirk in place, "As I will be kicking both their asses. Not that I'm not on fire all the time, but still."

"You're on fire. Oh my God, no one cares enough to put it out," Veronica with her own grin and head tilt.

"Don't worry it's only a tiny one. That's what makes me smoking hot," Logan said leaning towards her.

"Logan, take your shot," Cassidy called to him. Logan turned to see that both Casablancas brothers had taken their shots and were standing by their brightly coloured balls waiting for Logan to take his first shot. Stepping up, Logan placed his ball onto the tee, lined up the shot and sunk the ball in one shot.

Turning back to Veronica he said, "And that's not the only hole I can get the first time."

"Too much information," Veronica replied with an eye roll.

"Oh, I thought you'd want to know that, so that when Duncan misses, you can know what you could have had," Logan said with a raise of his shoulders.

Veronica leaned closer to Logan before whispered, "That'd have to mean that this deluded fantasy of yours was true but since I'm not dating Duncan or letting him into any holes of mine."

Logan pulled away shocked, "I just assumed."

"Well you know what they say when you assume things." Veronica replied, "Anyway I've had better things to do with my time than find some one to replace you. Sorry, but I don't need a man by my side," she continued before she walked away to take her own shot.

Logan followed her, though, asking, "So you haven't been dating anyone since you dumped me?"

Stopping herself from taking her shot she said, "Not that it's your business, but no I haven't. Now your buddies are waiting for you to take your turn," she finished before pointing at the Casablancas brothers who were standing at the next hole, Dick waiting for Logan and Cassidy talking to Mac.

"They can wait," Logan said with a shake of the head, "I want to know you haven't moved on."

"Have you moved on?"

"No I haven't, but I'm not the one who thought we were just a fling."

"Who says I thought that?" Veronica questioned, "Don't you understand why I broke up with you?"

"Yeah, you were scared," Logan said with a tiny look of confusion in his eyes.

"Scared of what Logan?" Veronica said trying to get him to connect the dots.

"The war between the 09ers and PCHers," Logan said with a simple shrug.

"No, I was scared that you were going to be killed!" Veronica responded throwing her golf club away without even realising it.

"I wasn't going to get killed!" Logan yelled back, "And they need to pay for shooting at you!"

"No they didn't! I was fine. You saved me, remember."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. If you had left it alone than maybe we'd still be together," Veronica whispered, aware that there were more than a few confused people watching them.

"All we're doing is going around in circles," Logan whispered.

"I know but you're not making this easy on me," Veronica said.

"And this is all about you? Once again you get to prove what a heartless bitch you are." Logan said before turning to leave.

Just as he was about to step onto the pathway between the first and second holes Veronica called out, "Despite your beliefs I'm not a heartless bitch; I didn't see us as a fling and I did fall in love with you, which is why I can't move on at the moment."

Logan stopped, pondering what to do, when he realised he had known all along what he would do if this moment came along. Turning around he walked back to Veronica, placed a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Sighing into his mouth, Veronica returned the kiss. She couldn't believe that she was actually happy for the first time since Wallace and Mac had suggested mini golf.

Peeking around the corner that was part of the third hole Mac, Wallace and Cassidy gave themselves silent high fives as they saw Logan and Veronica kissing. None of them could believe their plan had worked and that they still had 15 holes of mini golf left.

The end!


End file.
